Resident Evil Dead Aim
Resident Evil Dead Aim, known in Japan as Gun Survivor 4: Biohazard "Heroes Never Die" (ガンサバイバー4 バイオハザード「ヒーローズネバーダイ」, Gan Sabaibā 4 Baiohazādo "Hīrōzu Nebā Dai"?) is the final release in the Gun Survivor series and the first to feature third-person movement, similar to other titles in the Resident Evil series. It should be noted that, despite their weaknesses, the Gun Survivor games predated The Umbrella Chronicles and The Darkside Chronicles by several years. Gameplay Unlike the previous two Gun Survivor titles in the Resident Evil universe, this game features navigation from a third-person perspective as the player moves the character around to explore the environment and avoid encroaching threats. Combat is still undertaken in first-person view, with the player depressing a button on the controller and subsequently switching to said perspective. Interestingly, there is also a dodge feature similar to Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. If the player presses the action button at the second that an enemy connects an attack, they will perform an evasive maneuver. Characters .]] * Bruce McGivern - A member of the U.S. Stratcom, McGivern is cocky and brash, and has a tendency to adopt a "shoot first, ask questions later" policy, with little regard for the consequences following his actions. This has often left him in many hostile situations, although in the end, he always somehow comes out on top -- usually on top of bodies, no less. McGivern's mission is to destroy the plans of Morpheus Duvall and retrieve a T-Virus sample. * Fong Ling - A Chinese intelligence agent employed by the M.S.S. (Ministry of State Security), Fong is infamous for her cold and stoic demeanor. Upon learning of her brother's involvement in anti-government activism, Fong arrested him. Following his arrest, Fong's brother was swiftly executed, although she has never questioned the actions of her superiors and remains absolutely loyal, stopping at nothing to accomplish her objectives. * Morpheus D. Duvall - A former member of the Umbrella Corporation's Arklay Research Team, Morpheus was made the company's scapegoat following the initial catastrophic incident which occurred at the Arklay Research Facility in 1998, resulting in the deaths of numerous Umbrella employees and the demise of Raccoon City's elite law-enforcement unit, S.T.A.R.S. Morpheus, bitter and vengeful, distanced himself from the company, becoming mentally unstable in the process. * Pluto Story A mid-western town in the United States called Raccoon City was destroyed when a mutagenic viral weapon known as the T-virus was leaked into the Arklay Mountains in May of 1998, followed by the release of the T-virus into the sewers of Raccoon City in September of the same year. The resulting incident forced the United States government to destroy Raccoon City via surgical missile strike after most of the population was infected with the leaked viral strains, becoming zombies. Although the Umbrella Corporation was implicated in the incident and severely pressured by outside influences to confess their crimes and abort their research, they refused to do so, conducting further research into the strains in clandestine, secluded laboratories. When a large amount of a recently developed hybrid viral agent known as the T/G-virus is stolen from the Umbrella Pharmaceuticals Development Centre in Paris by a former Umbrella researcher, Bruce McGivern is sent in by the U.S. government to retrieve the virus and neutralise the threat. The game begins somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean onboard an Umbrella-owned luxury ocean liner, the "Spencer Rain" in September 2002. All personnel onboard have been infected with the experimental T/G-virus stolen by former researcher Morpheus D. Duvall. The player assumes control of Bruce McGivern, a member of the Anti-Umbrella Pursuit Investigation Team, a U.S. government task force devoted to investigating and preventing the illegal activities of the Umbrella Corporation. Reception The game has been criticized for cheesy dialogue, subtitles that do not match with voice acting, and music that drowns out the voices at times, making parts of the game confusing. The graphics, however, were praised for being great at the time of release. Trivia *Both Bruce and Ling appeared in the Japan-only strategy RPG Namco X Capcom. Gallery Box Art Image:REDAJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:REDACoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:REDAEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise and Advertisements Image:REDAGuidebook.png|Futabasha Guidebook Image:REDAStrategyGuide.png|BradyGames Strategy Guide Image:REDAJapanAd.png|''Japan'' Ad External Links *Wikipedia article *''Resident Evil'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Resident Evil Games Category:Horror Games Category:Shooter Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:2003 video games